


Always Be

by KyeAbove



Series: The Reinforcement Of Agony AU [31]
Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Coming Out, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-21 20:20:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15565665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KyeAbove/pseuds/KyeAbove
Summary: June 2nd, 1932. Cade Vale, New York. Agony:BlissJoey and Matt talk of mothers, and wives.





	Always Be

~June 2nd, 1932~

* * *

The thing about Matt Lawrence is that if he was tired, he’d fall asleep anywhere and anytime. Since Joey had seen him looking tired when he’d trailed in behind his father, it was of little surprise when he found Matt using the space until the window as a napping spot. The floor was currently bathed in warm sunlight.  
  
“Hello, little one.” Joey greeted, crouching down, and pulling Matt’s tie off from over his face. The tie was slightly chewed and slobbered on.

Matt made a soft sound, his green eyes showing ever so slightly, before he closed his eyes again, and turned onto his side, curling up.

“You can stay.” Joey mentioned, even though he really didn’t have a choice in the matter. 

Matt mumbled something, but he was out again before he could get any words out. 

So, with that agreed upon, Joey walked over to his desk, and arranged everything for the day, with careful attention towards the picture frames. Joey had spent most of the day in the animation department, since Henry’s wrist was broken in last week’s incident, and Linda wanted him to stay home. 

“God, you’re so lucky your father isn’t married. Wives are the worst...well, at least Henry’s wife is. My mother was quite something too. I haven’t heard from her since she wrote me to say I was a disgrace of a son.” There were many good women who were wives, but some women weren’t meant to be wives. Joey could see that Linda only wanted to get married to Henry because she felt she had to. Same with Henry. 

One day they were both going to realize neither wanted to be married, and Henry could be with Joey! It’d be the perfect thing. 

Clearly reawakened by Joey’s talking, Matt was on his back looking at Joey with an upside down view. 

“I’m adopted. I don’t have to worry about a mother.” Matt stated, his words strained from sleep. Speaking, like it wasn’t possible Sammy wouldn’t find another woman he loved, and marry her. Although Joey could see where Matt was coming from. Sammy hadn’t kept a woman for long, ever since the mother of his second son London ran out on the family. It was unlikely Matt would have another mother figure in his life. 

“And I’m disowned, so I also don’t have to worry about a mother!” Joey said, laughing afterwards. “I’m certainly never going to make a mother out of anyone.” 

“Me neither.” Matt rolled over onto his hands and knees and stood up, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. “I…” Matt looked Joey dead on, suddenly looking very focused and alert. “Why won’t you have any children?” Matt was clearly looking for the honest answer here. 

And Joey would give it to him. 

“I only like men.” Joey admitted. He was very careful in who knew Henry being the only one who knew for sure, even though enough people probably suspected. Joey knew no one in the studio would care, but he’d still been trying his best to keep it under wraps.

And Matt looked so relieved. Joey knew why, and Matt’s next words were yet another thing that didn’t surprise Joey today. 

“So do I. I’ve never actually told anyone upfront, but I think at least my dad knows.” 

“And I’ve never told anyone but Henry.” This was a very special moment, and Joey knew it. Sitting behind one of the frames on his desk was his camera, so Joey grabbed it and bounded over towards Matt, hugging him and indicating for him to look at the camera. “We must remember this moment.” 

Matt smiled for the camera, and Joey smiled with him. Joey knew it would be a photo to put on his desk with all the other special moments he wanted to remember.

**Author's Note:**

> Joey has always called, and will always call Matt ‘little one’. No other person.
> 
> Also, while I do play a little free sometimes with historical stuff in this AU, there actually were already handheld cameras in the 1930s, and had been for a long time beforehand, if you were unaware of that.


End file.
